I Think We're Alone Now
by Shoori
Summary: Nagi and Omi finally magane to get away from their teammates for a few minutes alone...at least, that's the idea. Humor, Yaoi.


****

I Think We're Alone Now

( Tiffany )  


****

Well, here's a pairing I've never written before… But this one's for Yanagi-sen, a very good friend who takes care of my cat, covers me when I'm out of work, who never gets to read her favorite pairing, and who is just all-around awesome. Merry Christmas!!

  
**Children behave**

"Omi!"

"Nagi!"

"What the hell are you doing, boy?"

"If you continue on this path, I will be forced to discipline you!"

"What did I tell you about sex on the internet?"

"I will be forced to change the network password again if you continue this behavior."

  
**That's what they say when we're together  
**

"Who the hell are you 'chatting' with anyway?"

"Schuldig – have you been interfering with his mind again? Who is he talking to?"

"Don't even tell me it's some stranger – Omittchi, he's probably forty, bald and fat!"

"Oh, you're going to love this one, Brad. You're in for it this time, brat."

****

And watch how you play  


"I am totally convinced that you don't even know what that looks like, much less how to do it."

"Nagi, I insist that you log off immediately!"

"That's it, kid. It's kitchen duty for you. No netsex for minors while you're living under my roof! Shit, did I just say that?"

"Nagi…it may be time for some reprogramming."

****

They don't understand  


With a petulant frown, Omi threw himself on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. "It's not fair," he muttered petulantly.

"They just don't get it," Nagi groaned, burying his face in his pillow, his fists clenched angrily.

"He's only freaking five years older than me," Omi scowled, sitting up and running an agitated hand through his already tousled hair.

"You'd think ten years was a lifetime," Nagi grumbled, crossing the room to stare out the window.

****

And so we're  
Running just as fast as we can  


Omi's eyes narrowed as he stared out at the street outside the Koneko, a cunning look crossing his nearly-cherubic face. "I've got it," he breathed.

"I'll run away!" Nagi vowed fervently.

****

Holdin' onto one another's hand  


"Got it. Will meet at proscribed location in 1 hour."

"See you there."

Logout.

Sign off.

Omi turned off the computer, and walked boldly up the stairs, through the shop, and out the door.

Nagi look furtively around him as he carefully floated out of the second-floor window of Brad's study. He smirked scornfully as he hit the ground and took off running. As if a stupid password could stop him!

****

Tryin' to get away into the night  


Omi looked a little nervously around, flinching at a rustling noise deep in the bushes. He was at the park where he was supposed to meet Nagi, but so far he hadn't seen any sign of the youngest member of Schwarz.

Nagi peered into the dark corner, trying to make out the shape of his internet lover among the looming background of the shadowed trees. There was a sound behind him as someone stepped on a twig. He whirled around, half-expecting to see one of his psychotic teammates…

****

And then you put your arms around me  


Omi could hardly breathe. It was him, he knew it was…he was turned away from him, staring at some trees some distance ahead of him… A stick cracked under Omi's foot, and the boy in front of him turned around quickly, his instincts as well-honed as Omi's own.

Nagi's breath caught in his throat. It was him – Omi – and he was here, right in front of him…

****

And we tumble to the ground

Omi wasn't sure who moved first, but suddenly his arms were around Nagi and Nagi's arms were around him, and his lips were on the younger boy's and Nagi's tongue was in his mouth…

Nagi gasped, moaning softly into Omi's mouth as the older boy's body pressed close against his. His knees buckled at the sensations sweeping through his body, and suddenly he just couldn't stand up any longer. He fell to the ground, feeling the cool dampness of the grass beneath him, and the warm solidity of Omi's body on top of him.

****

  
And then you say  
I think we're alone now  


Omi's lips moved over Nagi's cheek, brushed over the other boy's cheek and ran down the side of his neck.

Nagi shivered as he felt the warm lips move across his skin. Omi's breath was warm in his ear, as he whispered, "I think we're alone, now."

****

There doesn't seem to be anyone around  


Omi continued to kiss the boy beneath him, even as his eyes carefully scanned the area they were lying in. Not quite the most secluded place in the park, but it was late and noone was around.

Nagi reached out carefully with his power, trying to make sure that Omi didn't realize what he was doing. He didn't sense anyone in the immediate area, which was a very good thing, as Omi's hand had slid beneath his shirt, and his nimble fingers were running over his already-hardened nipples.

****

I think we're alone now  
The beating of our hearts is the only sound  


Omi groaned softly as he pulled Nagi's shirt over his head and greedily moved his mouth over the other boy's smooth, warm skin. It was just them, just him and Nagi and they were together – really together, not just on the computer with the constant threat of Yohji or Brad coming in to hassle them… They were together and they could do whatever they wanted… His fingers moved to Nagi's waist, and he hurriedly unzipped the other boy's pants, shoving his hand inside the opening.

Nagi cried out as he felt Omi's mouth against his skin, felt his pants being opened, felt Omi's hand…God! He could feel his heart hammering against his chest. It was so loud, was beating so hard that it almost hurt… His body was sensitized to a degree he had never felt before…every sensation, every touch, every caress piled up and crashed upon the ones following and preceding it until they all blurred into one cataclysmic storm of pleasure…

****

  
Look at the way  
We gotta hide what we're doin'

Omi moved his hand faster and faster along Nagi's dripping length. He could feel the other boy's pleasure in his hand, hear it in Nagi's increasingly loud cries, and he knew the other boy was close… He stared down at Nagi's flushed face and felt his own arousal throb painfully at the ecstasy written on Nagi's delicate features. The other boy was close, he knew he was…he couldn't wait to bring Nagi the pleasure he deserved… If only it could have been more romantic, if they hadn't had to run and hide and do it outside in a public park…

Nagi was very close, he could feel his groin tighten as he prepared to find his pleasure… He turned his head to the side and bit his lip hard, trying to keep himself from screaming, to keep them from the watchful eyes of any random person who might be passing by…

****

  
'Cause what would they say  


"Holy shit!"

"Nagi! This is inappropriate behavior!"

"Help, Yohji, I think I'm blind!"

"If only I had a video camera…I could make a fortune selling this on the internet."

"Shut up, Ken!"

"Shut up, Schuldig."

"This is _not_ within the mission parameters, Tsukiyono."

"Hee hee hee. Public fornication in the park hurts God."

"Shut up, Aya!"

"Why'd you bring this lunatic along?"

****

If they ever knew and so we're  


Omi froze, Nagi's erection still pulsing in his hand. Fuck!! How the hell had they found them?

Nagi groaned, unable to keep from thrusting his hips upward, caught between humiliation and an uncaring need to continue what they'd been doing.

"Omi…you're….you're…you're grounded!"

"And you as well, Nagi!"

"This is all your fault!! If you kept your brat contained, he couldn't have corrupted our Omi!"

"Corrupted him? He's the elder. We should have your child arrested!"

"Arrested? What a bunch of shit!"

"I'll…I'll show you a bunch of shit!"

"Yohji! What the hell are you thinking?"

"Hahahaha. My God. That hurts. This is the funniest thing I've seen in years."

"What's so fucking funny, Schuldig?"

"Come on, little Kenken. You know it's great."

****

Running just as fast as we can  


Omi pushed himself to his feet, pulling his disheveled lover up with him, staring in dismay at the scene unfolding before them. Yohji and Brad were fighting. Lean bodies leapt at each other, fingers flexed, weapons forgotten in the heat of their mutual anger. 

Nagi fumbled with his pants, trying to tuck everything important away. He stared in trepidation at the fight going on. Crawford's face was bright red…he'd never seen the other man display anger so openly before.

A squawk of agitation caught Omi's attention. Ken was circling the fighting pair, obviously trying to figure out how to intercede without breaking Yohji's concentration. Aya was standing back, his arms crossed over his chest, viewing the proceedings with a disapproving frown on his face.

Nagi glanced nervously over at his other teammates. Schuldig had collapsed on the ground, and he was holding on to his midsection as he laughed hysterically. Farferello stood back with a wide, pleased grin on his scarred face, carefully fingering the shimmering blade of his favorite knife.

Omi turned and looked at his lover.

Nagi stared into the older boy's cornflower blue eyes.

They each nodded.

Then, together, they turned and ran as fast as they could.

****

Holdin' onto one another's hand  
Tryin' to get away into the night  


Omi felt Nagi's fingers holding desperately onto his as they ran. He didn't know where they were going or how to get there; he just knew that they had to run. And run they did.

Nagi felt his heart begin to pound in his chest again, for a completely different reason. He ignored his discomfort, though, and just focused on getting as far away from their respective teammates as possible.

****

And then you put your arms around me  
And we tumble to the ground  
And then you say  
  
It seemed to Omi that hours had passed when they finally stopped running. They must have put half the city behind them. They were in another park, a different one, and he pulled Nagi with him under the comforting shelter of a weeping willow tree.

Nagi stood in Omi's comforting embrace and struggled to catch his breath. Finally. They must have lost them. There hadn't been any sign of their teammates since they took off, and they'd run so far…

As Omi's frantic heartbeat slowly evened out, he became more and more aware of the warm body pressed against his.

At the same moment, Nagi slowly lifted his head and smiled at Omi.

The Weiss assassin smiled widely. "Now…," he murmured slowly, "Where were we?"

Nagi stared solemnly at him for a moment. Suddenly, he grinned mischievously, reached out one slim leg and hooked it behind Omi's, sending both of them tumbling to the ground. "Right here," he murmured, grabbing the other boy's hand and pressing it against the hardening bulge in his own pants.

I think we're alone now  
There does't seem to be anyone around  
I think we're alone now  
The beating of our hearts is the only sound  


Omi kissed the writhing boy beneath him. Despite the disturbing interruption, his passion for the youngest member of Schwarz still burned hotly.

Nagi slowly relaxed, feeling the damp earth beneath him cradle his bare back as Omi again fumbled at his pants.

Omi pulled Nagi's erection out of its confines of cloth, catching his breath at the beauty of the other boy's arousal. He leaned slowly down, allowing his breath to caress the quivering length, giving his lover a silent hint of his intention…

Nagi's breath caught in his throat as he felt the warm air caress his penis. Omi couldn't be…he just couldn't… Oh my God, he was going to, he was going to touch him, there, with his mouth… He tensed in anticipation, just knowing that this sensation was going to be the most wonderful thing he had ever felt…

****

I think we're alone now  
There doesn't seem to be anyone around  
I think we're alone now  
The beating of our hearts is the only sound  
  
"Hey! Knock it off!"

"I blame you, Kudo! The boy has obviously had no discipline."

"You can fuck right off, Crawford! I don't need parenting advice from an agent of evil."

"God! Omi! Don't touch that, man! You don't know where it's been!"

"That never stops you when you touch Fujimiya's, Kenken."

"Schuldig! How the hell did you…"

"I know everything about you, Hidaka. Even what you really like to do with soccer balls…"

"Schuldig! _Shine_! Only _I_ get to know of Ken's soccer ball trick!"

"Heeheehee. Soccer balls as sex toys hurt God!"

****

  
  
Running just as fast as we can  
Holdin' onto one another's hand  
Tryin' to get away into the night  


Omi's chest hurt. It felt like he'd spent the whole night running away from older teammates determined to ruin his sex life before he really officially got one. His foot caught in a hole as he was running and he half-tripped, jerking hard on Nagi's hand to keep his balance.

Nagi stumbled as Omi pulled on him, but their pace soon steadied and they continued to run. Fortunately, when Aya had attacked Schuldig with his katana, the rest of the older assassins had been distracted enough for him and Omi to make a break for it…again.

****

And then you put your arms around me  
And we tumble to the ground  
And then you say  


Omi pulled the younger boy after him into a long, dark alley. He threw his back against the wall and pulled the Schwarz assassin against his chest. They stood there a long time, just catching their breath.

"This is getting crazy," Nagi mumbled against Omi's shoulder, smelling the older boy's sweat and exertion against the damp material of his shirt. Nagi shivered slightly. He'd lost his shirt, back two parks ago.

Omi ran his hand gently over the younger boy's bare, sweat-slickened back. "I know," he whispered. "But…well, at least this isn't a park."

Nagi grinned. This felt like déjà vu. "Well," he muttered, giving himself up to the inevitable. "We seem to have lost them," he finished, letting himself fall to the ground, pulling the Weiss member with him.

****

I think we're alone now  
There doesn't seem to be anyone around  
I think we're alone now  
The beating of our hearts is the only sound  
  
Omi eagerly allowed himself to be pulled to the ground. He was determined to show Nagi the pleasure he deserved.

Nagi closed his eyes, trying to ignore the unpleasant smells in the alley, and not to think about whatever slimy thing he was lying on.

Man, this certainly wasn't the best ambiance for love, Omi thought in irritation, glaring at an inquisitive rat sitting a few feet away, its whiskers twitching curiously as Nagi began to moan. It was all _their_ fault!! Why couldn't they just leave them alone?!

Nagi moaned. Omi was touching him again, touching his poor, beleaguered arousal. He had been denied so many times, surely this time…

I think we're alone now  
There doesn't seem to be anyone around  
I think we're alone now  
The beating of our hearts is the only sound  


"What the hell is wrong with you two? You're like a pair of bunnies!"

"Nagi, this is beneath even you."

"I don't know, Crawford…looks like he's the one beneath Omi in all of this…"

"Kudo, I've had about enough of you tonight…"

"Don't you talk to him like that!"

"Who's going to stop me, Hidaka? You?"

"You think I couldn't? I…"

"No! I get to learn the soccer ball trick! I need to know it to hurt God!"

"AAARGH!! HELP!! Get this psycho off me!"

"Yummy….You taste yummy…"

"SAVE HIM! SAVE KEN!"

****

  
I think we're alone now  
There doesn't seem to be anyone around  
I think we're alone now  
The beating of our hearts is the only sound  


"Oh, come on, Nagi…"

"No. No more."

"Come on…twenty-third time's the charm…"

"You've said that the last twenty times we've tried…"

"Tried this, you mean?"

"Oh! Oh, Omi…please…"

"Please what?"

"Please touch me again…yeah…just like that…"

"OMI!"

"NAGI!"

"Oh, fuck."

~Owari~


End file.
